Deep Down Under
by Daten Shura
Summary: Honoo no Mirage. Is it love...or is it hate?


Deep Down Under  
Author: Shura  
Series: Honoo no Mirage  
Genre: Angst  
Warnings: Yaoi, violence.  
Rating: Er...R?  
  
---  
  
/Why bother coping with all the pain and suffering when you can end it all so quickly?/  
  
***  
  
It was a single harmless that slipped into the young boy's mind…or it was so, at fist.  
  
He sat besides where that man lay, the target of his affections…as well as his hate. Naoe had taken serious injury in the last battle they fought, and was advised by the doctor to remain sessile as possible. When he refused, saying that he still needed to finish some tasks, the doctor put him to sleep.  
  
Takaya stared at the man who lay there, still. Was he paler than usual, or was it just the light? The white of the bandages around his shoulders was blinding in contrast to the dark interior of the room. A slightly peaceful expression was plastered on his face as he was in the depth of sleep, something that was not often seen when he was conscious.   
  
He had been gazing at the well-figured face of Naoe when the thought had entered his mind. Although he held the face like a Samaritan, Naoe was the source of his pain. Sure, there were other factors that contributed to it, but he was the major reason he suffered so and experienced an identity crisis.  
  
That was when a voice whispered to him.  
  
/It would be so easy…/  
  
Easy to what? End his pain by the man's death? Indeed, that could be so for a temporary state, but Naoe would always return to be by his side in a different body.   
  
He could…always perish Naoe's soul.  
  
With the power he held it wouldn't be that difficult of a task. Especially now, since Naoe was weakened by his injury and in a deep state of sleep. He could just…rob of his life with his fingers tightly coiled around his throat, and when the body faced death, he could destroy the soul. So that he would never appear in front of him again.  
  
It would be a relief, indeed.  
  
Then he remembered the time he had stated to the man that Naoe could not live without him.  
  
Was that not true for himself, too?  
  
Takaya shook his head, ridding of that thought. No. He could live without the man. After all, without the memories of Kagetora of the past four hundred years, it meant that he only knew Naoe for a short period of time. He could live on as Ougi Takaya after Naoe's eternal death, just as he had done for the past seventeen years.   
  
And…even if he had Kagetora's memories, he felt that it would only contribute to his temptation and urge.  
  
***  
  
Even though Takaya didn't know it, thirty years ago, Naoe and Kagetora's relationship had ended in hate and rage. Naoe had done a deed that was unforgivable to Kagetora, and had betrayed the trust that they had built. Naoe still remembered vividly…  
  
'I will never forgive you!'  
  
And Takaya knew not that that was why Kagetora had sealed his memories when he became Ougi Takaya.  
  
***  
  
When he was aware of it, Takaya had hovered over Naoe's sleeping form, looking down and observing the older man's features from there. A hand was slowly reaching for that neck that was there, out in the open, oblivious to attack. It was instinct, and it was horrifying. Yet, he could not stop himself. It was as if his inner self had decided to take control of things.  
  
The other hand slid down the opening of the man's shirt, slowly indulging the feel and texture of Naoe's warm skin. Takaya had to let out a short laugh, thinking to himself how it was possible that a man so cold could still hold the warmth of life.   
  
But then he knew that already from those close encounters when Naoe had kissed him and held him. Mind you, they were not any sweet memories. They were all without consent and forced.  
  
While that hand wandered, the other hand reached its destination, lightly taking grip on that white throat before him. Naoe stirred not; he was still deep into the land of slumber. Yet Takaya thought…thought about the possibility of the man already have been wakened and was quietly waiting for the actions he was to take.  
  
The grip of his fingers tightened a bit.  
  
The man moved a bit. He quirked a brow as he opened his mouth, as if acknowledging that breathing was getting to be a harder task with the pressure on his neck.  
  
His hand slid to the man's stomach, stopping there. Takaya lowered his body down, so his face was above the man's, only a few inches above it. Both hues were focused upon the reactions the man who lay there gave, silently and still.  
  
His grip tightened more.  
  
When the man opened his mouth again to intake air, he closed the distance between them, and let his lips touch the other's. A light, barely touching kiss.   
  
Would his troubles be over just by him disappearing?  
  
Slowly, closed eyes opened. Gradually Naoe caught sight of Takaya hovering over him.  
  
"…Awakened by the princess' kiss. How ironic." Those words left the older man's mouth as he stared straight up at the hues above him. Those eyes that had captured him from the very start. The emotion in his eyes were calm and silent as always.  
  
"Who are you calling a princess, dog?" Those words rained down onto the older man as Takaya held a cold tone and attitude. He bothered not to move from where he was.  
  
"You are prideful and commanding as one." Naoe stated calmly.  
  
"And you dare give your opinion? You're a dog. I own you. You just do what I tell you." Takaya had a sadistic smirk on his face.  
  
"…You know you can't live without me. Try and struggle, but you know the truth." He whispered those words into Naoe's ears. He was referring both to Ougi Takaya and Kagetora.   
  
After he spoke, he redirected his lips back over the other's, stopping a extremely short distance from touching. His eyes were locked with Naoe's, and both refused to turn away and admit defeat. Several emotions stirred within their hearts and minds, but neither showed it. For a long, lingering minutes, they stayed that way.  
  
Finally, as if moved by impulse, the older man grabbed the young boy's head roughly and pulled him down for a fierce kiss. A battle between two opposing forces, and at the same time…a ritual of unrequited love. It lasted for long, still and quiet moments, and it seemed as if time itself had came to a halt to observe the scene.  
  
The moment ended with a harsh bite by Takaya, drawing blood from Naoe's lips. He raised himself, still not taking his eyes off of the loyal yet selfish dog under him that now had blood slowly trailing down from his lips. His own pale lips were now colored in a tantalizing shade of crimson extracted from the seducing blood of the older.   
  
"I won't end your pain until I end mine." The young lion licked the crimson liquid from his lips as he wore a triumphant smile. Naoe did not give a verbal answer, but a light flickered behind his eyes.   
  
"Remember…the bet is still on. You can have me and do as you wish when you win against me." A challenging look was given to the other as his lips let those words fall. The older man stayed silent as he had, but his attention was not diverted from the boy in front of him.  
  
"Although…a battle between a tiger and a dog seems quite foolish."   
  
"There is no definite future. A dog can always put on knowledge." He finally spoke in response to his master's words.  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it." A small grin curled up the young boy's lips as he arose from his position and headed for the door to leave the scene. Once he glanced back with an expression that seemed like a sad one to Naoe, but it quickly vanished as Takaya turned back around and left.  
  
…The night was consumed into fury darkness.  
  
***  
  
"Love and hate…so different, yet so alike…" 


End file.
